It is known from for example document US Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0315502 A1 to provide a decoupler on the crankshaft of a combustion engine for the purpose of attenuating speed fluctuations associated with accelerating/decelerating of auxiliary loads. While this decoupler may be satisfactory for its intended use, it is nonetheless susceptible to improvement. The object of the disclosure is to provide a decoupler having improved reliability and/or safety.